


Not a Copy

by MamaBlueberry



Category: Swapfell - Fandom, Undertale, underswap
Genre: Alcohol, Bad Writing, M/M, Smut, bad writing of smutt at one am, ecto bodies, mouthy blue, pined to a wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBlueberry/pseuds/MamaBlueberry
Summary: Blue gets forced by his brother to go to a bar party and then gets ditched.ends up smashedfound by muttfalse feelings of the moment.





	Not a Copy

 

Bones dug down into familiar cotton of the jacket that belongs to the person currently holding him against the wall. His head was swimming, tears rolling down his cheeks but all he could do what hold on as his back scraped up along the wall with each thrust.

Even as drunk off of whatever the party was serving and probably food laced with things his body was not use too, his cries of pleasure were drowned out by the loud music and drunk up by the monster growling out low praises against the side of his skull.

After all this, he wondered how this all started.

\-----

It had been a party he normally wouldn’t go to but his brother edged him on and even got his friends to back him up!

He didn’t want to go.

He didn’t want to watch his brother be fawned over.

He didn’t want treated like a child.

Blue stared in a window outside the club while him and Stretch were waiting to get in; Baggy jeans, tennis shoes, a black t-shirt. It made him frown, especially with the black zip up hoodie he was wearing. He wasn’t him, he wasn’t Blue- no – Sans. He would never be Sans again.

Getting in, the club was packed with humans and monsters, to many for him to stand. Who knew he had anxiety of being stared at, him, The Great and Amazing ~~Sans~~ Blue.

He was a joke.

It was something he found out after all the Aus had shown up, all the other versions of ‘him’ strong and amazing and he was… he was like a clown and it was a smack to the face when the revelation came around; Literally, Black had smacked him to stop a fit and it knocked him so far off his soap box he couldn’t recover.

In a blink of an eye his brother was gone and left the short skeleton to fend for himself and that was settled by finding the closest seat at a bar. A small bickerment with the bartender that no he was not a child and yes he was actually 26 and not fucking one him, blue had a whiskey sour.

That was where he sat for hours, one drink after another, more than probably most monsters could take but his high energy burning rate made it hard to get to the level of drunk he was wanting. So drunk he remembers nothing of the stupid party. On his sixth glass… or was it his seventh, he was starting to feel warm and laxed against the bar; lights blurring and people moving slow, he didn’t like it but at the same time loved it.

Many people bothered him from men to women, more teasing and cooing over how he was so cute on the female half but he snapped some remark to make them glare and leave; your soul is ugly, looking at your boob job makes it look like basketballs sown in, you must have the tiniest dick in the world to be flirting him.  The bartender was loving him though.

It wasn’t much longer that he was cut off when he almost fell of the seat and caught by the last person he thought he would run into.

Mutt.

The loyal servant of a one Black Sans Skeleton. If he was here then that meant Black was too and though they were on good terms, he didn’t want to see him.

A groan left him as his skull clunked against the cool bar, “Nooo….”

Mutt was worried but grinning as he sat by his lords more happy counterpart, though he is full of sugar and teeth rotten smiles, this was a nice change. “Hello Little Lord.”

Blue let out another groan and turned his head, looking at the sharp fanged copy of his brother; his brother…HE was suppose to be here, hanging out and joking around but no, he was ignoring his existence like he had been lately and it made a hallow hole in his soul.

Blue wanted his attention, the praise he once had, the feeling like he was the best person in someone’s life. “ Go awaaaay Mutt, dun nee yous..”

“Awww but I wanted to spend some time with you!” His raspy voice was too close to Pappys, it made his mind tilt and twist in confusion with his alcohol ridden mind.

Blinking, it couldn’t be more than half a second, maybe more and Mutt was sipping at a drink and Blue was pouting. “I waaaant ‘nother!!”  The bar tender snorted as the smaller skeleton tried to reach for the drink but was denied and given a glass of water.

Mutt tilted his back, taking the drink like a shot and got up, grabbing the hand still trying to grab at him and pulled the small skeleton off the stool. Now Blue was nearly at his end, stumbling into Mutt and clinging to him with a high pitched giggle, it took him several moments to realize he was dancing, well more like pulled along and him laughing and tripping over his feet every two seconds but Mutt looked like he was having a ball at that moment.

One moment that someone wanted him, wanted to be near him.

Maybe that was the thought that lead up to the incident.

/I just want to be wanted./

Drinks brought to the floor, goofy dancing, laughter, and then the closeness when certain songs came on; it’s all he ever wanted.

He wasn’t sure who started, the frantic kisses, the touches, it felt like fire along Blues bones.

A dark spot off in some corner, tongues twisting in deep messy kisses only to followed by pants and soft but frantic touches. The string of self restraint snapped when Mutt grabbed his hip and pulled his hips into the taller skeletons roughly and a harsh whisper of _“Sans..”_ Against the side of his skull.

In that moment he was Sans, not Blue, he wasn’t a _copy_ but just **_him_**!

 

Fingers dug tighter into the back of Mutts jacket, his head tilting back as that burnt orange tongue slid along the sensitive bones of his neck and shark fangs bit into the spaces between, making Blue gasp and arch for more.

Mutts left eye flared to life, his soul thumping behind his rib cage at the rush of excitement. Slowly going to his knees and pushing up Blues shirt, his claws slid along the sensitive bones to leave marks that were followed by his hot tongue. His eyes never left the deep blue face above him, those blue heart shaped lights.

How does his brother resist this?!

Growling, he actually heard Blues bones rattle and the spark of his soul igniting a fire deep in Blue. He went from licking over sensitive bones to sensitive ecto flesh and he dived in, leaving bites and bruises; Fingers holding the squirming monsters as Mutt moved lower and growled. Teeth bit at his belt, giving one last chance to change his mind but Blue reached down starting to unbuckle it himself.

Mutt was drooling; god was he ready and happy at the sight of him dripping down his legs, the smell alone was making him a panting dog, a worthless flea ridden Mutt and he was about to get a feast for a life time.

Helping him wiggle his pants, he was on him in seconds, startling the smaller skeleton as Mutt’s tongue slid along his slit; The muffled scream was when he shoved his tongue in as far as he could without warning. The scratching on his skull, the tears leaking from the others sockets, and the slow rocking of his hips to get more; Mutt felt like he was going to bust a nut in his jeans.

Blue sobbed and clawed along Mutts skull, he felt so good and it was so much so soon the knot in his stomach was ready to snap and just when he was about to get the release he was wanting, Mutt pulled back, making him whine.

He wanted more and he ached so much but Mutt kissed his stomach, shushing him while helping him out of one of his shoes and full from a pant leg before standing up and gripping Blues chin, pressing a deep kiss to his mouth, distracting him as he undid his own belt and unzipped his pants.

“ _Sans…oh Sans…so beautiful…So delicious_.” Growling, Mutt picked him up by the hips, making Blue squeak and cling to the taller skeleton.

If he had been sober, Blue would have protested what was happening, from the renewing of kisses to feeling Mutts length rub against his, the piercing cold on his hot body but he just pulled him closer and wrapped his legs around his waist.

Neither knew if people were watching, if they had heard him but both didn’t care as Blue was dropped down on his cock and making him arch with a high pitches whine.

It hurt but in his muddled mind it felt so good, especially with Mutt growling out praises and covered his bones in kisses.

Now there he was, back to where this whole thing started, his back pressed up against the wall with really the only thing holding him up was Mutts claws deep in his hips, his fangs clamped down on his neck while thrusted in and out of him with no mercy.

Blue was bruised, bitten, and full of pleasure, he didn’t care about anything anymore; he just wanted that high.

“M-mmmuuuutt~!” He was so close, just the tip of the edge and the tightening of his walls and Mutt growled, licking up the side of his neck, whispering a harsh “ _Cum for me Sansss_.” The knot snapped and his walls clamped down on Mutt, making snarl and give a few more thrust before he came.

Slowing down, Mutt pressed his face against Blue’s shoulder panting, chuckling and giving his abused bones a small kiss, when he got no response he leaned back and his grin stretched across his face.

It had been a long time since he give someone an orgasm so good they pass out and that was what the small skeleton did, his body limp in his arms and head on his shoulder, he couldn’t help but find it cute.

Slowly pulling out as to not wake him, he used his magic to pick up Blues things and teleported out, back to the small house he shared with his brother and what an earful he would get the next morning from not just his brother but a certain copy of his.


End file.
